The present invention relates to a transmission data loss detection system, and more particularly, to a transmission data loss detection system in a data transmission system having a sending unit which performs data deblocking and a receiving unit which performs data blocking.
When the sending unit performs deblocking of a chunk of data (hereinafter referred to as parent data) into some pieces of data (hereinafter referred to as unit data) and sends each piece of unit data to the receiving unit, there is a possibility that a part of the unit data might be lost along the transmission path. The above problem can be prevented by assigning an ID (Identification) to each piece of unit data, and the receiving unit controls the IDs of the received unit data and issues the resend request to the sending unit in case of an ID loss.
For example, in the “Transmission Communication Method” disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No.63-246049, a block, that is, a data transmission unit is subdivided into arbitrary units of data, and an identification character (corresponding to an ID) and a check character (corresponding to an ECC (error control code) in the present invention) are added to each unit of data to be sent.
However, in the conventional technology described above, the sending unit needs to send an ID of the unit data together with the unit data and the check character rather than to send only the unit data and the check character. Accordingly, when compared with sending only the unit data and the check character, the bandwidth-usage efficiency becomes lowered.